powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MythRoad Jedi Megazord
The MythRoad Jedi Megazord is the first and the primary Megazord of the Disney Racer Rangers. The Rangers control it (and the individual Zords) via their Racing Keyblades. It was heavily damaged by Luxord in his ultimate form when he grabbed the sword and threw the Megazord down to the ground with his massive strength. History When Luxord unleashed a Werewolf monster called Gastwolf, Venendict Bert summoned the Zords for the Rangers to battle this monster, they had the upper hand with the Zords, and combined them to form the MythRoad Jedi Megazord to take out Gastwolf with the MythRoad Lightsaber, but Gastwolf wasn't finished yet as it attempted to take the Megazord down with it when Hooki activated its self-destruct system, but the Megazord was able to use its Legend Grand Prix at the monster to push it far before it exploded. Hamada Phoenix Speeder Mythkey Racer Zord The Mythkey Racer Zord of the Disney Racer Red Ranger. Forms the chest of the MythRoad Jedi Megazord. Powers and Abilities * '''Speed: '''Of the Mythkey Racer Zords, the Hamada Phoenix Speeder is the fastest. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Hamada Phoenix Speeder can fire red energy lasers from the wings on its front bumper. Arsenal * '''Antennae Hooks: '''The Hamada Phoenix Speeder has hooks on its rear wing which it can grab anyone with. Dory Water Dragon Jeep Mythkey Racer Zord The Mythkey Racer Zord of the Disney Racer Blue Ranger. Forms the waist,legs, and feet of the MythRoad Jedi Megazord. Powers and Abilities * '''Headlights: '''The Dory Water Dragon Jeep Mythkey Racer Zord can flash its headlights to blind enemies. * '''Missiles: '''The front bumper can fold up to reveal a number of missile-firing tubes. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Dory Water Dragon Jeep Mythkey Zord can fire energy lasers from all over itself. Simba Cerberus Hauler Mythkey Racer Zord The Mythkey Racer Zord of the Disney Racer Yellow Ranger. Forms the body and head of the MythRoad Jedi Megazord, along with the MythRoad Lightsaber. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''The Simba Cerberus Hauler Mythkey Racer Zord can carry in high amounts of load. * '''Back splitting: '''The back section of the trailer can split in two to bind enemies . (A function performed when forming the MythRoad Jedi Megazord) * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Simba Cerberus Hauler Mythkey Racer Zord can fire energy lasers from the lion head on top of its front section. Jim Hawkins Garuda Muscle Mythkey Racer Zord The Mythkey Racer Zord of the Disney Racer Black Ranger. Forms the left arm of the MythRoad Jedi Megazord. Powers and Abilities * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Jim Hawkins Garuda Muscle Mythkey Racer Zord is equipped with mounted laser cannons. Arsenal * '''Wing Blades: '''The Jim Hawkins Garuda Muscle Mythkey Racer Zord is equipped with blades on the Garuda Wings. Peter Pan Manticore Racer Mythkey Zord The Mythkey Racer Zord of the Disney Racer Green Ranger. Forms the right arm of the MythRoad Jedi Megazord. Arsenal * '''Mane Missiles: '''It can use the missiles that form the manticore’s mane to attack enemies. Other Combinations MythRoad Jedi Megazord Homer Axe Formation The Homer Umibozu Ultima Mythkey Racer Zord extends the head on its roof out, the head and pistons becoming the handle of an axe for the MythRoad Jedi Megazord to use. Category:Qwex67 Category:Megazord Category:Five-Piece Megazords